


Untitled #2

by charlolwut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Civil War, Vision-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlolwut/pseuds/charlolwut
Summary: After the airport battle, Vision remains.Short drabble. Set mid CW.





	Untitled #2

She had looked lovely, he remembers. The water had been perfectly still, except for the bubbles gently popping away one at a time. Her skin was a sweet shade of peach and almost spotless apart from the freckles dotting her shoulders.

“Vision,” she'd said fondly, “Doors.”

“Doors,” he'd replied agreeably, “Would you like me to-?”

“Stay.”

Wanda smiled, and Vision felt a warmth gather in his chest. He'd spent the rest of the night with her, perched on the edge of the bathtub as she washed, and then later as they tumbled into bed together, he had thread his fingers through her hair and watched her drift to sleep, trusting and whole.

Now, she’s gone. He cannot even take comfort in the knowledge that she’s safe; he has no idea where she is or what she’s doing. He’d watched, guilt clawing at his insides, as the ambulance arrived for Colonel Rhodes, and General Ross for the ragtag group of rogue Avengers. He’d stood by, powerless, as they handcuffed Wanda and led her to the police van, bundling her away with the others as if they were cattle. Mr Stark had clapped him on the back, hard, and stumbled away after Colonel Rhodes, looking gaunt and battered, his young spider boy following him uncertainly. Vision had stayed, long after the army and emergency services had left. He had stayed until night had fallen, unsure as to why he was being left alone, and realised that his miscalculation had not only taken away Colonel Rhodes' right to a stable life, it had also robbed him of the little trust he had garnered from humanity.

So, weeks later, here he remains. Sat alone in the meeting room, with the memories of his teammates occupying the seats around him, and his own tumultuous thoughts.


End file.
